


Ce n'est qu'un tocard

by Wonchesteeeer



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonchesteeeer/pseuds/Wonchesteeeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt sombre lentement dans la folie. Minho fait un petit tour du côté de la violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce n'est qu'un tocard

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Ceci contient quelques spoilers pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu le troisième tome. Non, ne partez pas en courant, je ne suis pas si folle que j'en ai l'air !
> 
> En fait, j'ai récemment terminé la trilogie L'Épreuve de James Dashner (logique, sinon je ne serais pas là) et j'ai été particulièrement... Déçu, même si je ne pense que ce soit le bon mot (les livres m'ont vraiment plut, hein ! La preuve j'ai eu des feels jusqu'à la fin), que tout soit du point de vue de Thomas qui tout au long m'a fait l'apprécier, m'a insupporté, m'a donné envie de le tabasser/lui faire un câlin et pleins d'autres trucs encore. Non parce que moi je m'attache toujours aux personnages qui finissent immanquablement par mourir mais y'en a quand même qui survivent, et je suis fière d'eux.
> 
> Donc là je me suis particulièrement attaché à... Effectivement, à Newt. Donc ce qui lui arrive est tellement horrible (j'en veux tellement à Thomas d'avoir oublié la lettre et de se refuser à révéler aux autres ce qu'il a fait, vous ne pouvez même pas savoir comment) que j'ai décidé de lui dédier un OS. Avec Minho, parce que Minho il m'a fait rire du début à la fin et limite j'ai chialé quand il a du laisser Newt derrière lui.
> 
> Bref, je vous laisse lire. J'aime le titre, qui est le résumé de la pensée des deux protagonistes de mon OS.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L'œil sombre, Newt regarda ses prétendus amis partir. C'était de sa faute, il le savait mais ne l'admettrait pas. Il en voulait à Thomas. Il en voulait à Brenda. Il en voulait à Jorge. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Minho. Comment arriverait-il à lui en vouloir ? Il savait que c'était lui qui voulait venir, il y avait cette lueur dans les yeux, la même que quand il avait sauté du mur dans le Labyrinthe. Cette lueur qui l'avait surpris au début mais à laquelle il s'était habitué tout le temps de sa convalescence. Elle l'avait réchauffé, au plus profond de lui, elle lui avait donné une raison de vivre Minho. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais avoué, il avait conscience que l'asiatique savait. Quand il s'agissait de lui, il avait l'impression que Minho savait tout sur tout.

Serrant son lanceur entre ses doigts, il se laissait aller lentement dans les méandres de la folie. Cette folie dévastatrice. Cette folie qui lui ferait perdre la raison. Qui lui ferait oublier tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu jusqu'alors. Pour laquelle il se devait de rester le plus loin possible de ses amis – même s'il leur en voulait, s'il désirait ardemment arracher les jambes de Thomas, la tête de Brenda et les bras de Jorge, ils restaient ses amis. Newt se refusait à ce qu'ils le voient sombrer lentement jusqu'à ne plus les reconnaître. Quand un type fou furieux s'approcha de lui, la bave au coin des lèvres il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui tirer dessus et le regarda sans une once de pitié s'écrouler au sol et convulser.

« Le prochain qui s'approche s'en prend une mais dans la tête ! »

Sa menace sembla faire son effet, personne ne s'approcha de lui, le laissant ruminer dans son coin, seul. Il tremblait de rage. Le doigt sur la détente, il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait. Son cerveau marchait à plein régime, toutes les décisions qu'il avait du prendre n'avait fait qu'accroître sa maladie. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que ce remède promis n'existait pas, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginé – pas un seul instant – qu'il devrait faire route à part. Il n'aimait pas être seul, la solitude l'effrayait. Il aurait tout donné, jusqu'à sa vie, pour passer un moment de plus avec ses amis tout en gardant sa rationalité. Newt secoua la tête dans un grand rire démentiel. Minho n'était qu'un tocard.

XXXXX

A bord du berg Minho ruminait dans son coin. Il était dévasté. Comment Newt avait-il pu leur faire cela ? Et cette au fond de ses yeux, cette lueur de... Son poing se referma à cette pensée. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire cela. Newt n'était pas fou, c'était impossible. Une semaine avant encore il allait parfaitement bien, ne montrait aucun signe d'agressivité. Et pourtant le voir armé d'un lanceur, prêt à lui tirer dessus, l'avait refroidi. On aurait dit qu'on le réveillait avec un seau d'eau glacé. Comme le blond l'avait fait, une fois, dans le Labyrinthe parce qu'il refusait catégoriquement de se réveiller – ce que Newt ne savait pas, c'est que c'était juste pour l'embêter et le pousser à bout.

Ce souvenir réussi à lui arracher un mince sourire, qui se fana plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Il aurait du lui mettre son poing dans la figure, pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à comprendre et qu'il semblait décidé à nier en bloc. Il savait qu'il agissait sous l'impulsion, bien trop souvent à vrai dire mais cela n'avait pas fait de lui une espèce de survivant aux côtés des autres ? Son poing ne cessait de s'ouvrir et de se fermer, montrant sa colère, sa nervosité mais trahissait la tristesse qu'il ne laissait pas voir dans ses yeux. Il en voulait à Thomas, Brenda et Jorge pour ne pas l'avoir aidé à forcer Newt à venir avec eux. Et essayait d'en vouloir à Newt, de ne pas les avoir suivit, mais il semblait que c'était mission impossible. Du coin de l'œil il vit Thomas s'approcher.

« Dégage. Dégage simplement et sans un mot, tocard. Sinon je te démonte comme je n'ai jamais démonté quelqu'un. »

Son ton froid emplit de méchanceté fit que Thomas ne s'approcha pas plus de lui et fit rapidement demi tour. Une fois seul à nouveau, il pu ruminer sa haine contre le monde entier, en particulier WICKED après tout, ils avaient promis un remède et celui là était au abonné absent. La sentence de Newt lui brisait le cœur, il savait qu'il avait besoin des autres, qu'il supportait difficilement d'être seul. Son cœur saignait abondamment et rien ne pourrait le faire cicatriser. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis deux et il s'en était passé des choses. Inexplicables pour la plupart mais pour d'autres il ne savait juste pas mettre de nom dessus. Minho grogna en frappant à tour de bras contre la paroi du berg. Newt n'était qu'un tocard.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ce genre de scène qui m'a manqué dans le livre (je n'ai pas dit que c'est cette scène qui m'a manqué mais ce genre, parce que là c'est genre complètement pourrave, hein). Ok Tommy est le Candidat. Ok Tommy est le plus fort. Ok Tommy c'est Le personnage principal. Ok tout ça. Mais n'empêche que ça m'a manqué.
> 
> Et vous, ça vous a manqué ?
> 
> Je remercie d'avance les anonymes qui commentent (oui, oui, j'y crois).
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez.


End file.
